Best Friends Forever
by iheartgod175
Summary: This collection of six shorts takes a look into the friendship of our two hosts, Bob and Larry, and shows the difference between friends and best friends. One-shot, and a friendship story.


Author's Note: Just thought of this story a few hours ago. I hope you guys like it, since this is my first ever VeggieTales fic.

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Best Friends Forever_

Story Created: January 21st, 2013 (Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!)

Published: January 21st, 2013

Rated: K

Summary: This collection of six shorts looks into the friendship of a tomato and a cucumber, and shows the differences between simple friends and best friends. The only shipping in this story is FRIENDship.

Disclaimer: I love Veggie Tales. I really do. Sadly, I don't own any of it, as it belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the masterminds behind this show. If I did own it, I'd be pretty rich and love to have a poster of Archie hanging on my wall.

* * *

Short 1

Friends: Never ask you for food.  
Real Friends: Are the reason you have no food.

Bob the Tomato sighed as he saw his best friend, Larry the Cucumber, munch on some more Cheese Curls.

"Larry, don't you have drama practice? And how many Cheese Curls are you eating?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Bob! I'm just having a little snack. Besides, practice isn't until an hour. I decided to drop by and say hi to my best friend. Can't I do that?" he asked.

Bob rolled his eyes, albeit playfully. "You certainly are the biggest time waster I know, Larry," he snickered. Larry shrugged it off, and slurped his root beer.

"By the way, why are you taking acting classes anyway?" Bob asked.

"That's so I can improve my acting skills. I really want to impress Petunia with them," Larry said.

"Isn't Petunia in that class?" Bob asked.

"Yep," Larry replied simply, and Bob sighed. He should've known.

"Well, I'd better go ahead and go, Bob. It does take awhile to get to the theater when there's five o'clock traffic," Larry said. Throwing away the empty bag of Cheese Curls and the empty can of root beer, the cucumber left Bob's house.

"Speaking of five o'clock, I just realized that I haven't eaten anything in two hours," Bob thought aloud. He went over to his pantry to get a snack-only to find that there was nothing there.

"LARRY! YOU ATE EVERYTHING IN MY PANTRY!" he yelled.

* * *

Short 2

Friends: Call your parents Mr/Mrs.  
Real Friends: Call your parents Dad/Mom

Bob and Larry walked up to Bob's parents house in Springfield. Bob had met Larry's parents before during one of the parties, but Larry hadn't met Bob's. Since it was winter break, Bob's mom called him up to ask if he was coming for Christmas, and he agreed. Larry offered to tag along.

"So, what do your parents do nowadays, Bob?" Larry asked as they hopped up the steps.

"Oh, my dad works at a packaging store, and my mom basically stays at home with my older brother," Bob replied. He rang the doorbell, waiting for either of his parents to answer.

"Are they nice people?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice. You'll fit in easily," Bob remarked. Just then, the door opened and Bob's mother came out. She was the same size as her son, only she had brown hair tied up into a bun and wore glasses.

"Bob! It's so good to see you!" she said, and gave her son a big kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, it's good to see you, too, Mom," Bob said.

"And who's this tall, young cuke?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Larry, one of my friends on the show," Bob replied. "I told you about him, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember now," she said. "It's nice of you to join us, Larry!"

"No problem, Mom!" Larry said cheerfully. Bob looked at him in surprise.

"Really, Larry? You're going to call her 'Mom'?" he asked.

"Of course, Bob! My friends' parents are my parents too!"

"Yeah, right," Bob snickered.

"I called Archie's mom 'Mom', too," Larry said.

Bob sighed. "Oh brother."

* * *

Short 3

Friends: Borrow your stuff for a few days and then give it back.  
Real Friends: Borrow your stuff and never give it back.

"Hey, Larry?"

"Yeah, Bob?"

"Have you seen my blues CD?"

"What blues CD?"

"The CD from Blind Lemon Lincoln that I got a few months ago. I let you borrow it, remember?"

"I borrowed it?"

"Yes, you did, Larry. You practically begged me to let you listen to it three days after I got it."

"I see."

Bob looked around Larry's living room, trying to see if he could spot the CD anywhere. "Where did you put it, anyway?" he asked.

"I actually haven't listened to it," Larry said.

Bob dropped the cushion he had and went over to him, looking more than a little peeved. "So what, are you trying to tell me you've had my CD for three months and never listened to it?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Larry said, putting on a nervous smile. Bob wasn't smiling at all-in fact, he looked like he was about to snap.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I borrow a lot of CDs from people and never listen to all of them. I promise that I'll listen to your CD and then give it back."

Bob was finally starting to calm down. "You promise, Larry?"

"I promise, Bob," Larry said. "You'll have it back in no time!"

Bob looks at the audience. "I'll bet you two to one that I won't get it back until next Christmas...or for the next few years."

"You're on, Bob!" Larry said. Bob just sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Short 4

Friends: Will talk smack about the person who talks smack about you.  
Real Friends: Will knock them out.

Bob knew something was seriously wrong when Larry came into work that morning looking very sad and discouraged.

"Larry, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just one of the scallions, Bob. He's been saying mean things about me," the cucumber said sadly.

"What kind of things?" Bob asked.

"He says I have a terrible singing voice, I'm too fat to be on television, and I'm not good-looking! Then he said that it would better if I left the show, since everybody would be much better off without my Silly Songs," Larry said. His voice had all hints of a sob in it.

If Bob had hands, he would go right up to that guy and punch him in the face. Instead, he looked for the next thing he could use.

"I'll be right back. I have some words to say to that scallion," he said. Then he went over to the umbrella stand, picked up an umbrella, and hopped out, heading backstage. Larry watched him leave, curious to see what he was doing.

Meanwhile, the scallion who'd talked smack about Larry was just about to go join his buddies when Bob came in. No one had to be a rocket scientist to see that he was very angry.

"What's your name, buster?" he growled.

"Well, if you must know, I don't have one," the scallion said.

"You've made a very big mistake, insulting my best friend like that. You know what I do to people who insult my friends?"

"Um...have a nice talk about it like the good civil people we are?" the scallion countered. His voice was several octaves higher than it normally was due to fear.

"...No," Bob said, and whipped out his umbrella and smacked the scallion square in the face, giving him a black eye. The scallion's eyes rolled into his head and soon he was on the ground, knocked out.

Bob came back to the stage, placing the umbrella back in the stand, and went to join Larry.

"Did he apologize, Bob?" Larry asked.

"No. But I'm sure he will when he wakes up," Bob said. Larry's mouth dropped open in surprise as Bob hopped up to the stage, about to start the show. Not wanting to know what happened to the scallion, Larry joined the other cast members who were setting up the stage.

Meanwhile, Jerry, who was about to go out and get some more wires for the cameras, picked up his umbrella only to find that it was practically bent into a boomerang. He sighed.

"This is the third umbrella I've bought in the last two months," he groaned. He then turned to find Jimmy. "Jimmy, can I borrow your umbrella? Mine's busted."

Jimmy groaned. "Again? How'd it break THIS time?" he shouted.

* * *

Short 5

Friends: Knock on your front door.  
Real Friends: Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME!"

It was a bright Sunday afternoon when Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Junior were at Bob's house, waiting to talk to Larry about their newest Boyz in the Sink album. While Bob really wished they could go to their own houses to talk, Mr. Lunt had explained that the place that they usually met to talk about the band was closed on Sundays, and his own house was getting cleaned from top to bottom. Jimmy's house was too messy, Junior's place was too noisy and Larry...well, Larry didn't really have a reason to not invite them over to his place.

However, the mere mention of Bob having everyone's favorites food, including 100 channels on his TV, had brought the band to his doorstep.

While at the store buying enough food to feed a football team, Bob made a mental note to find a way to get back at Larry for all of this.

Mr. Lunt was flipping through the channels, bored. "Dude, you've got a hundred channels and there's still nothing on!" he said.

"Don't forget, Mr. Lunt, it is Sunday," Bob said.

"Yeah, but it's getting pretty boring while we're waiting for Larry to show up," Junior said.

"The only one who's not bored is Jimmy, but then again, he's eating," Mr. Lunt said. They all turned to look at the gourd, who was eating some of the Bagel Bites, along with Buffalo wings.

"Don't worry, boys. Larry will be here soon," Bob said.

As if on cue, the front door slammed open to reveal Larry carrying a big box of donuts. "What's up, guys?" he shouted.

"Hey, Larry!" Junior said.

"Hey, man, don't you think about knocking before walking in?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Of course I do! But this is Bob's house, and he lets me come in without knocking!" Larry said.

Bob sighed. "One day, I'm going to have to stop doing that..."

* * *

Short 6  
Friends: Are for awhile  
Real Friends: Are for life

Forty years after Veggie Tales, an older Bob the Tomato is in his chair reading The Grapes of Wrath, one of his favorite novels. Just then, a female tomato comes up to him. She looks like him, except that she had yellow hair and wore lipstick.

"Hey, Dad, Larry's waiting outside for you!" she said.

Bob put down the book and hopped down from his chair. "Alright, tell him that I'll be right there!" he said, getting his golf clubs. His daughter soon left the library, and Bob went to the door, seeing his best friend standing at the door.

"Hey, Bob. Ready to hit the greens?" Larry asked.

"You bet, buddy," Bob said. "Afterwards, we're going to meet Archie and Junior, correct?"

"Yep. It'll be just like it was twenty years ago," Larry said. "Didn't Lucy want to come, too?"

Bob smiled at the mention of his daughter. "Oh yeah, I did promise her that I'd take her today, and to the cast reunion next week. She'd love to meet Archie."

"Yeah, since she made it obvious that she likes British guys," Larry said as they got in his car. Lucy locked the door to the house and hopped over to get in the car.

"By the way, how's Petunia and Moe?" Bob asked.

"Oh, they're doing great. Moe's going to graduate from Chicago University this summer, and he just got a scholarship to play in the NFL," Larry replied.

"Really? That's great! Lucy's doing her own art studio, and got an offer to work at Pixar. I think they were pretty surprised to learn that a tomato drew that award-winning comic book," Bob joked. Larry laughed.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing...I guess we'll have to see when we have the cast reunion next week," Larry said.

"One thing's for sure, though," Bob said.

"What's that, Bob?"

"Even with all the changes that occurred over the years, we're still best friends, no matter what," Bob said.

"Yeah. I've heard that simple friends are through high school and college. But best friends are forever," Larry replied.

"Very true, Larry," Bob said, looking at his best friend. "Very true." Larry smiled, and they continued to drive on.

* * *

Story Bonus

In the Big Idea studio, Bob and Larry were crying over the outcome of the story.

"Oh, man, that was beautiful!" Bob sobbed.

"This is even more touching than the Madame Blueberry episode!" Larry cried. At the mere mention of that episode, both of them started crying harder.

"Hold me, Bob!" Larry said.

"I would if I could, man!" Bob bawled as they continued to cry over it.

Backstage, Philippe said, "Alright, you two! Pull yourselves together! The author was nice enough to let you have a bonus section!"

"Oh right!" Bob said, sniffling. "I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"We were finishing up the story," Larry said. They took one look at each other and started crying again. Jean-Claude sighed.

"Alright, that does it! Cue the music!" he said, coming onto the stage.

"That is, if Bob doesn't have any objections," Philippe said.

"No, go ahead and play it. I really don't care," Bob sobbed. Philippe turned to Jerry and he started the "What We Have Learned" song. After it was finished, Jean-Claude turned to Bob.

"Well, do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Okay, I'm alright now," Bob said. Beside him, Larry nodded.

"In this story, we learned about the differences between having simple friends and real friends, and how real friends impact your life forever," Bod said after he had regained himself. "Qwerty, do you have a verse for us to end this story?" Qwerty immediately put up one.

" _'A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity'_. Proverbs 17:17," Bob read.

"That's a really good scripture, especially for this story," Larry noted.

"It really is, Larry," Bob said. "Although...I wonder what I'll look like when I get older?"

Larry thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. But I think that it mentioned that you got married, since you have a daughter."

"Yeah...well, that's all the time we have for today, guys!" Bob said. "And remember..."

"God made you special, and He loves you very much! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!" Larry said.

"Bye!" they both said, and hopped off the stage. However, you could still hear them talking.

"So, I get married to Petunia and have a son named Moe forty years from now? That sounds pretty cool!" Larry said.

"I don't even know who I got married to," Bob remarked.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Larry said.

"Who?"

"Oh, nobody really...just a certain French blueberry who has yellow hair," Larry smirked. It took Bob only three seconds to know who he was talking about, and his eyes went huge.

"Madame Blueberry? You think I got married to _Madame Blueberry_, Larry?" he asked incredulously.

"It could happen, Bob," Larry said.

"T-That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Madame Blueberry and I are just friends!" Bob protested.

"Oh, come on, Bob! It's obvious that you like her," Larry teased.

"No, I don't," Bob said. Then he realized what he said. "I-I mean, I like her and all, but only as a friend, Larry!"

"Oh, sure, I believe you, Bob," Larry replied and soon the lights went out. However, he soon started up the conversation again.

"I think that you're just in denial, Bob."

"Let it go, Larry!"

**The End**

**_Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day, everybody! Today, I was reading about the differences between real and fake friends, and that inspired me to do my own story based on it. And I thought, "Who else would be better for this than Bob and Larry?" This is a_****_ friendship _****_story between the two. I don't do yaoi._**

**_If Bob seems a little OOC in Short 4, it's to show what some people would do to the people who make fun of their friends. If I do another story to this, then I'll change it. Overall, though, Short 4 was my favorite._**

**_As for who Bob married, it's a toss up between Madame Blueberry and an OC I thought up. Maybe in a separate story I can introduce her._**

**_Also, if you've watched Madame Blueberry, you should know where the whole scene of Bob and Larry crying came from._**

**_I hope all of you had a great day, and see you later!_**

**_God bless, Iheartgod175_**


End file.
